1. Technical Field
This invention relates to specialized seating devices for persons with impaired mental functions that require constant supervision by a caregiver.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art has been directed to devices for rehabilitation care oriented environments which deal with a variety of physical and mental disabling conditions. Such devices provide for a seat base structure in which an individual is positioned for ambulatory and support confinement, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,770,410, 5,083,806, 5,407,246, 5,582,464, 6,220,620 and 6,368,260.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,410 a walker is disclosed with a seat and a height adjustable wheel support frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,806 is directed to an adult walker in both seated and standing position. The walker has a mobile frame with a strap seat suspended therefrom which can be height adjusted.
A child exercise rocker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,246 having a rotating seat and an annular support frame on a bowl shape base. Spring support linkage allows for undulating seat movement and imparted rocking motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,464 claims a chair for use with spinal cord injury having articulated back and seat with a tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,620 discloses a wheel height adjustable rehabilitation chair having a wheel base with a support chair thereon.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,260 an exercise system for persons with physical disability can be seen wherein a chair having a table top with a mobile support step is disclosed.